Broken Dreams to Happiness
by Karishan
Summary: All of her friends died, she is left hollow and with a blessing curse. So what does she do? She goes to sleep, 'cause sleep solves everything. But how long was Ginny Weasley asleep? Rated T for Paranoia.
1. prologue

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings, both stories go to their respective owners!**

* * *

Pain.

There was pain.

Everyone was gone, well a lot had died including Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Charlie, Ron, Luna, Neville, Hermione, and... _Harry_.

With almost everyone she loved dead, all Ginny could feel was pain. She was ready to die.

She was so happy when she saw Voldemort fall, she was ready to reunite with Harry and live a happy life with him, but then he fell too, and to Ginny's horror, had no life in his eyes.

After that, chaos broke loose. All the death eaters wanted revenge, and so did Ginny's friends, so Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, her mum and dad, Charlie, and so many others all died.

But Ginny survived.

It wasn't _fair_! Why did she have to live with all this pain?

She felt like she was the only one left, she almost was, of all the people she knew only George, Bill and Fleur, Draco, McGonogall, and a few other teachers survived. But George was driven almost mad by losing Fred, and she was never close to Fleur, and Fleur would stay with Bill, no one liked Draco, and she was on a teacher-student relationship with most everyone else.

She was alone.

But after a year of wallowing in her pain, there was nothing. She was hollow and emotionless. So she tried to end it, she stopped eating no matter what anyone else said, no matter the pain.

But she didn't die.

Right before Harry was about to die, he made a wish. He wished for Ginny's safety, that she would live. Harry poured all his love and emotion into the wish, he non verbally and somewhat accidentally put an irreversible spell on her. And Ginny was immortal.

She even tracked down a death eater to round up and was hit with an _Avada Kedavra_ right in the chest, and didn't die.

So with nothing, she left, into the wilderness. Ginny stopped around the middle of the forbidden forest, lied down in a cavity in the roots of a tree, and slept. She slept for what felt like a thousand years with darkness surrounding her.

Little did she know, she slept for more than an eon.

* * *

 **Hi guys, this is my first time writing a fanfiction, I hope for some helpful criticism.**

 **Or just tell me how you liked it, please**

 **I will also make the next chapters longer.**

 **see you next time!**


	2. meeting living things (not squirrels)

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings, both stories go to their respective owners!**

 **Thank you for views and reviews!**

 **To PititeVampire: Actually I have seen a few with Ginny as the main character. I think it will be just a Ginny with the fellowship and brightens up along the way. It will be a Legolas X Ginny fanfic all other pairings will be canon, hope you enjoy!**

"English"

"Westron/ Common Tongue"

" _Elvish"_

 _Thoughts_

o-o

Ginny saw something unfamiliar, or was it? It hurt her eyes but felt good on her skin, what was it? Oh right, it was sunlight. I haven't seen light in a while. Where was she? What happened? Then it all came back to her, but she wasn't in the Forbidden Forest anymore she could tell by the light shining through the trees, the Forbidden Forest didn't have that.

Ginny looked down at herself, where were her clothes? She just had a few rotting scraps of cloth strung around her now pale figure, they looked like bits of here own. All these questions and more swarmed her mind but two wormed their way to the top: How long was I asleep? And where is my wand?

She found her wand next to where she got up, but then her stomach rumbled pushing all the questions, and the thought of conjuring clothes, out of her head and reminding her of how hungry she was. She went off in search for food.

o-o

Elladan and Elrohir were scouting in the woods just outside Imladris talking as they went while keeping an eye out for orcs or something or the like. Elrohir heard a rustle of leaves a little farther off and shushed his twin. They dismounted their horses and walked as quietly as they could towards the noise.

o-o

Ginny was scouring the bushes for something edible when she heard talking, or singing she couldn't tell, it was in a language she had never heard. She rushed quickly back to her space in the tree roots covered by foliage, and it was quiet except for her breath. Did the voices notice her? She held her wand tightly in her hand waiting for whatever was out there. Then two figures became visible from under her hiding place, whispering things in that beautiful language of theirs.

o-o

Elladan whispered to his brother, _"are you sure you heard someth_ _i_ _ng?"_

" _Yes, now be quiet"_

So they continued to look around for what made the noise, then Elladan saw something glint out of the corner of his eye, he turned and saw two brown eyes looking at them from under a bush.

" _Elrohir, I think I found it"_

He slowly walked over to the bush, the figure behind made no attempt to back away. He moved the branch aside and a little gasp escaped his mouth, kneeling there was a young human woman, a nude human woman with nothing but a few rotting scraps of cloth draped around her. The woman had bright red hair, an odd color, and a freckled face, but was covered in dirt and grime with stcks and leaves in her hair. She looked down and suddenly tried to cover herself as if she just remembered that she had no clothing, Elladan saw a small polished stick in her hand, what is that for?

"It's alright we won't hurt you." There was no fear in her eyes but he said it anyway.

She didn't answer only gave a slight look of question.

"Do you not speak the common tongue?" Another slightly confused look

Apparently Elrohir thought her nudity was somewhat distracting (he thought it was too), so he took off his cloak and handed it to her, she took it, eying it and the twins suspiciously. When she was putting it on herself he saw the numerous scars that riddled her form, he shot a look at Elrohir and knew that his brother had noticed as well.

After she was done Elrohir pointed to her, then to themselves, then to the direction of Imladris while asking her to come back to Rivendell with them hoping she got the meaning. She gave it a bit of thought then nodded her head a little.

 _I wonder how Ada will take this._

 _o-o_

When Ginny saw them she had to stifle a gasp, they were beautiful. But odd, they both had long dark hair fair skin and medieval clothing, and pointed ears. _Then their probably not human_. One of them turned her way and beckoned his companion over. He brushed aside the bush concealing her and they both stared at her, she remembered that she had pretty much no clothing so she curled up and tried to cover herself with her limbs.

One of them said something to her in an odd language, not the song-like one from before but a much harsher one. She gave him a questioning look, and he said something else with more of a questioning tone to it, she gave him the same look. Then the other one took off his cloak and held it out for her to take, she eyed it and them suspiciously and took the garment. She was glad for something to cover herself with.

The one who gave her the cloak said something in that harsher language and pointed to her himself and his companion then off in the distance where she guessed his home was. _Were they asking her to come with them? If they wanted to hurt her they could have done it already, besides it's not like they could kill her_ she thought bitterly. So she inclined her head a little and accepted the hand offered to help her up.

When they got to the horses one of the men? Creatures? Pointed to himself and said "Elrohir,"

then he pointed to his companion and said, "Elladan."

He pointed to her with a questioning look on his face, _he just stated their names and were asking for hers_. She hesitated, _do I really want to tell these people?_

Finally she pointed to herself and said "Ginny"

"Ginny?" He repeated.

"Ginny" She confirmed

Soon she would have to do a language spell on herself but she didn't want to show these people her magic just yet, she'd do it once she was alone for a bit.

She was placed on Elladan's horse and the three of them set off towards the odd peoples' home.

o-o

Elrohir, his brother and their new companion, _Ginny was her name_ rode back to Imladris. When the city was in view he looked over to Ginny, because he liked seeing the faces of shock and awe when humans first look at the city, but her face was cold and emotionless, her eyes just held the numbness of concealed sorrow. Her eyes looked to old for her body that was twenty summers old at most. _Perhaps she is dunedain_. He frowned, _I must talk to Elladan_ _and_ _Ada_ _later_.

They pass through the gates, hand their horses off and went towards their ada's house to report their journey, all with plenty of stares for Rivendell's newest arrival.

Before talking with Lord Elrond, they found Arwen and asked her to help Ginny get a bath and some clothing, Arwen readily agreed and took Ginny off with herself.

Elladan and Elrohir knocked on the door to their father's study, _"Come in."_ They heard after a few moments if silence. Lord Elrond was standing by the window staring off into the distance probably thinking. _"Adar, we bring news from our trip."_ Elladan started.

" _Good, have you found anything?"_

" _We found nothing except...for a young human woman in the forest."_

" _A human woman in the forest? How old do you believe she is? Have you spoken to her?"_

" _Yes, I believe that she is twenty at most, but she wasn't able to speak the common tongue."_

Elrohir spoke up, _"She had very aged eyes though, full of sorrow, perhaps she is dunedain"_

" _Hmmm, perhaps, where is she?"_

" _She is with Arwen getting bathed and clothed."_

" _Let me talk to her when she is finished."_

The twins nodded and left.

o-o

When Arwen left for Ginny to bathe in privacy, she washed herself, getting all the dirt off her skin and the grime out of her hair, then she reached for her wand, which she insisted stayed with her, and dried off. When she finally felt clean, she pointed to her mouth and muttered, "Multae linguae," which allows you to fluently understand and speak all the languages of people within a circle roughly a mile in diameter, her vision spun violently _wow these people must understand a lot of languages, oh well once I figure out the language they speak, I can use a more officiant spell until I learn it._

Someone knocked on the door, a woman came in with a pile of clothes, and set them down on a table by the bath, Ginny nodded her thanks and slipped on a simple emerald green dress with gold embroidery, _not as green as Harry's eyes_.

Imladris was a beautiful place but it did not really effect her being the emotionless holder of sorrow that she is. It did not give her the sense of peace that it normally gives people.

Suddenly there was another knock at the door and a voice called out, "Ginny are you decent?"

"Yes," she replied without thinking, the harsh syllables of Westron pouring out of her mouth as easily as English.

The door opened and a shocked Elrohir looked inside, "You speak?!"

"Umm, yes?"

"Well, this will make things easier, my _adar_ would like to speak with you."

He offered his arm, to be polite Ginny took it, and he led her to a study in which Elladan, Arwen, and someone with the most regal magic she had ever felt, were siting. He looked similar to the other three siting there so she guessed that this was their father, Lord Elrond.

Elrohir looked at them and said, "Well it will be easier to know that she can, in fact, speak."

Ginny gave them a small nod, "Hello."

o-o

 **So how did you like it?**

 **Thank you everyone who likes this.**

 **This will not have regular updates and I can almost guarantee that I will have writer's block at least once**

 **I know it's a bit early but do you want Ginny to save Boromir or to get carried off by the orcs and meet back up with the fellowship when Gandalf returns, or she can be knocked out during the fight and not be able to save Boromir but stay with the fellowship?**

 **Tell what you think. Bye**

 **-M.H.**


	3. questions, lots of questions

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings, both stories go to their respective owners!**

 **Thank you for views and reviews!**

 **To ej101: no she will not get her things back but she could enchant a broom or something, and it might not make sense but since she became immortal, her memory had improved a lot, so she remembers her studies really well (but she doesn't know it yet).**

"Westron/ Common Tongue"

"spell-work"

" _Elvish"_

 _Thoughts_

o-o

Elladan gave her a confused look, "Why did you not say anything before?" he asked,

"Just a bit shocked and cautious." He looked unconvinced but did not pry, thankfully.

"Well then," he said, "We told you our names," he pointed to himself and Elrohir, she nodded, he pointed to Arwen, "And this is our sister Arwen, if you didn't catch it earlier, and this is our father Elrond Half-Elven, Lord of Rivendell." Ginny nodded again to show that she understood.

"Now that we can understand you we would like to ask you some questions." Elrond said, Ginny nodded slowly, Elladan butted in, "Is your name truly Ginny?"

She nodded,"My full name is Ginevra, but I like Ginny better." They all nodded in return.

"May I ask what you where doing in the forest, and clothing-less as well?" Elrond asked.

Ginny saw no use using the old 'I was going for a walk' but what could she say?

Finally she ended up telling them more or less the truth that she knew, only vary vague, "I was walking through the forest at my home and ended up sleeping under a tree but I woke up here, I really don't know what happened"

"Where is your home?"

"England," she said hesitantly.

"Hmm, I have never heard of a place like that, it is certainly no where near Rivendell. The only settlement of man near here is Bree I believe, and still that is no small distance."

While Elrond was pondering this Elrohir spoke, "Are you dunedain?" he asked bluntly. His question was met with a quizzical look, "Dunedain?"

"Rangers of the north, wild men, descendants of the Numenor, anything along those lines?"

"I have heard of no such thing."

"Okay, so you are a regular human." Elrohir muttered thinking Ginny coudn't hear, _if only he knew_ , she thought but acted ignorant.

"This may sound odd but what language are we speaking? And what is normally spoken around here?" She asked, cringing at her extreme bluntness.

"Why, where did you come from to not know the name of your own language!?" Elrond asked, surprised, "But to answer your question, we are speaking the common tongue or Westron, if you will, but elves of this place normally speak Sindarin." Ginny nodded.

"So I take it you are elves?" They nodded affirmative.

"Well Ginny," Elrond said trying the new word on his tongue, "You may stay in Rivendell as long as you need."

"Thank you for your kindness," She replied and left them to themselves.

She stole some food after locating the kitchen, she felt a little guilty but she grew up with the Weasley twins, it was bound to rub off on her. After getting lost a few times, she went back to the room that Arwen had showed her previously, it was plain but elegant, with a bed full of white sheets to her left, and a table and chair on the right side and a small balcony on the far wall. She ate her small supper and sat down on the bed. Suddenly remembering the names of the languages that they mentioned, she pointed her wand at her neck and muttered, "Finite incantatem," then, "Dico Westron et Sindarin," so she would be able to speak both languages without to much energy and she would forget all the others from the previous spell which, in turn, allowed more room in her mind.

Ginny laid down and pondered how she got here, praying to any power of this world to give her the answer, and soon fell asleep.

o-o

" _What do you think of her?_ " Arwen asked after staying silent the whole convirsation.

" _She is confusing, her eyes told me that she did not lie, in fact, they hardly showed anything except for confusion in some places and numbed pain._ " Elrond answered.

" _Adar,_ " Elladan started, " _When I saw... her body, it was covered in scars_ _that looked at least a year old, some more recent. Do you think that she was held captive to someone or something of the sort?_ " he asked in horror.

" _I do not know if that was the case, or something else entirely, but whatever it was, she is safe now._ _But I have never heard of a land nor town nor city named England before._ " Elrond became silent and sat back down at his desk, the others took this as a cue to leave.

o-o

Ginny was on a hill with green plains rolling out into the distance below her. A man in white robes was coming towards her from the other side of the plateau, but instead of running like her instincts would normally tell her to do, they told her that this man could be trusted, "Well met Ginevra, forgive me, Ginny," He said

"Um... who are you?" Ginny asked the white clad figure.

"Me? Ah yes most call me Eru Ilúvatar, the 'Father of all' but that won't mean much to you."

"Why are you here?"

"I understand that you are very confused, so I have taken the liberty of helping you answer some of your questions, but, since I only know half of your story, I cannot answer much, the rest you must find out yourself."

"Do you know how I got here then? Or how I can get home, even if there is not much left for me there? Or has something happened back there?" She bombarded him with questions

"Calm my child, should I even call you that since you are older than I am? Never-mind, I can tell you what I know."

Ginny fell silent and still like a child for a bedtime story, waiting for the godlike figure to tell his tale, "I came from the void to start new life, there was nothing there except the body of a young woman, asleep. When I created Middle Earth, I did not know much of you but that you were asleep for a long time, and very powerful, it was many thousands of years since your birth. To ensure your privacy, I had a tree grow on top of you, the same tree that you were in when you woke up. For one of your questions, this world was made after yours was destroyed, so you will not be able to return, I am sorry...but you may find comfort with the elves, they are immortal outside of combat and fading from lack of purpose."He thought for a moment, "The timing is odd, this world has been through two ages and nearing the end of the third, to whom resides in the fate of the Ring. It was not me but some power might have had you awaken now for a reason."

Ginny nodded _so that's what happened, there is no home anymore_ , then something that Eru said caught her attention, "What is the Ring?" Ginny knows about enchanted jewelry so she doesn't underestimate this 'Ring'

Eru's mood darkened a little, "The Ring is a creation of the dark lord Sauron, he started out good but in the end, blinded by his greed. He gave the other races rings of power: three for the elves, seven for the Dwarf Lords, and nine for mortal men, who later became the Nazgûl servants of Sauron. With these rings came the power to rule each ones respective kingdoms, but also for another reason, in secret Sauron forged a master ring and he made it not only with metal and magic, but also all of his cruelty and malice, with this Ring he would control all of Middle Earth. To deal with this threat an alliance was made and a mighty battle was fought against Sauron in which Isildur cut the ring from Sauron's finger, but the ring ensnared his mind and he did not destroy it, thus Sauron is still alive and the Ring wants to go back to its master. Isildur was killed and the Ring was lost until it came across Smeagol, who was ensnared as well and became the creature Gollum, the Ring prolonging his life. But Gollum lost the Ring as well when a hobbit named Bilbo Baggins found it and now the Ring is hidden, which brings us to the present."

Ginny nodded taking in all that Eru said.

"Unless you have more questions I will leave you in peace. Oh, and only one other person, or elf, I should say, knows of our conversation... and it might help to use your full name, Ginny is an odd kind of name here." And with that he left and Ginny woke up, back in Rivendell.

o-o

Arwen could hardly believe what she had just witnessed, but it could not be a trick of her imagination. _Ginny_ _i_ _s older than Eru himself!?_ She got up and started pacing, but soon found herself in front of Ginny's door. Arwen debated going in _she was probably asleep I shouldn't_ _interrupt_ , a voice suddenly spoke, "You can enter ya' know," _how did she know I was silent, in my vision Eru did say she was powerful,_ so she walked into Ginny's room and cautiously sat in the chair while Ginny sat up, "are you the one he was talking about?" She asked Arwen nonchalantly,

"I believe so," She answered, "Is it true?"

Ginny shrugged, "It makes more sense than some things"

"So you are from a different world!"

"It explains how I know nothing of this one"

"But you know the common tongue"

Ginny stayed silent, so Arwen tried again, "What did he mean you might find comfort with us since we are immortal?"

Silence again.

After a few moments she spoke, "Will you please only tell Lord Elrond, I do not want Anyone else to know unless absolutely necessary."

Arwen noticed that she was changing the subject but forced herself to not pry further, then berated herself for prying so much in the first place, finally, she agreed, "Alright."

Ginny groaned, "And I guess I have to go by Ginevra now." Arwen chuckled and left Ginny to herself for the rest of the night.

o-o

Ginny was very glad that Eru either didn't know or didn't mention her magic or immortality, _that would have been hard to explain_.

She laid back down and thought of home, _I'll never see even Bill now Eru said that that world had faded, I guess he's dead now too, and I'm_ _am_ _all alone_. But what about what Eru said about the elves, they were immortal! Maybe she could have a friend?! Arwen seems nice, in fact besides all the stares coming in, everyone here was nice. _Stop being selfish_ , she chided herself, he said they could still die in combat and fade, _with my luck that is what will happen_.

After thinking the previous events over, and over, she fell into a sweet dreamless sleep.

o-o

Elrond was siting in his study the next day around 10:00 when Arwen came in saying that she had something to tell him, "yes?" he incited.

"I had a vision last night."

Elrond's face creased with worry, "What about."

"It was about Ginevra, she... is from another world, before this one, when it faded and Eru was created and made Middle Earth, she was asleep, and was set under the tree that Elladan and Elrohir found her in to slumber until she awoke." She explained.

"You say when Eru was created, do you mean to say that..."

"Yes adar, Ginevra is older than Eru Ilúvatar himself!"

Elrond almost dropped his jaw in shock, to have one older than the Father of all...

"There is more adar, he said she was very powerful and she might have awoken now for a reason," She dropped her voice to a whisper, "he mentioned the Ring,"

"She could help?" he said with a little doubt in his voice

"I do not know but Eru seems to trust her, and Ginevra herself says that it could be true. But she told me only to tell you, she does not wish this information to reach any more ears than it has."

With that she left him to his thoughts now turned to Ginny and her past.

o-o

Ginny was reading in the library trying to learn a little more history, _I'm getting more like Hermione by the day_. She looked up when she felt a presence, peeked around the corner and saw Elladan with a bucket balancing it over the door way while Elrohir was rigging it so that whoever walks under it gets covered in whatever was in the bucket, _just like Fred and George_ she thought with a small pang, the elven twins even had the same identical smirks. She sighed and went back to her book. The brothers must have just heard her because they had a bit of a shocked expression and quickly scrammed.

After she was done for the day and was going to go down to supper, she looked at the doorway and remembered the trap. What should she do? She could disarm it, she had gotten quite good at doing that as being subject of many pranks, or she could wait for someone to trigger it, but that might take a while because the library seemed to not be busy that day and she would likely miss supper. She looked at the doorway again, the trap was not just a simple tripwire but set to be very hard to evade (I don't know much about pranking so I have no idea how to describe it. It might not be possible), so the intended victim was probably already pranked a lot. She set to work untwisting the wires and disarming the prank, carefully as to not set it off, but she was a little to short to get the bucket down, _cursed elves and their tallness_ , so discreetly pulling out her wand and looking around to see if anyone was watching, she murmured a quick 'wingardium leviosa' and set it down next to the pile of wires, then she casually strolled down to supper.

When she got supper had already started so she walked over and sat in a chair as quickly and quietly as possible as to not attract attention. It didn't work. The twins saw her and beckoned her over to sit by their family, grins on their faces, she tried to refuse but all she got was a, "Come on, we wont bite," and an Arwen joining in on trying to get her over to them, finally she took a seat at Arwen's left with the twins across from them and Elrond at the head looking amused.

After supper she excused herself from the table and when to get herself cleaned and into bed. It has been a week since she woke up but already the days bled together: wake up, eat breakfast, practice magic (secretly), sword lessons (she was hopeless with archery), eat lunch, read (mostly history), eat supper, bathe, sleep. She had begged the elves for some physical weapon training and it was new and kinda fun. Sometimes the days were interrupted by Elladan and Elrohir, but they mostly stuck to the same schedule.

The next day though after breakfast, Ginny was walking past the library to her room and saw what appeared to be Elladan and Elrohir arguing with Erestor in front of the library doorway.

" _How did you do it?_ " It was Elrohir,

" _I told you I didn't, I don't know who did, but I am_ _disappointed_ _that you did that prank again!_ " Was Erestor's answer

" _It wasn't the same one, this time it was pink, last time it was green!_ "Elladan countered,

" _Manwe, why do you torment me so._ "

It went on for a few minutes before Ginny cleared her throat drawing all attention to her, "May I please enter the library?"

Erestor was the one who replied, "Certainly." he said curtly, switching the conversation over to the Common Tongue.

Elrohir suddenly spoke, "Milady, do you know who was in the library recently? Between lastnight before supper to breakfast this morning?"

"I read from lunch to supper almost every day in the library," she answered nodding to the doorway, "Other than that, I do not know. Why do you ask?" Although she already knew the reason, _they are looking for the one who managed to not only find before triggering but also disarm their prank._

"From lunch to dinner, we heard a sigh when we were in there and Erestor came said he came in this morning and found the supplies by the doorway like that, then that must mean..." He and his brother looked at Ginny their eyes betraying a bit of disbelief, Erestor caught on and looked too, "Were you the one who disarmed the bucket?"

Ginny shrugged, "Yes, I did, I had to get out of there somehow, and I wasn't keen on waiting for someone to set it off." She walked past them into the library to get back to her book about Sauron and the Nine.

o-o

The next month past by with the most eventful things happening being the twins trying to get one of their pranks to work on her, and occasionally succeeding.

The peacefulness changed though, when Arwen came hurriedly riding into Imladris crying for help with an injured hobbit on her horse.

o-o

 **So how did you like it? And please send more reviews, I'm a little lonely.**

" **Multae linguae" from the last chapter translates from Latin as "many languages/many tongues"**

" **Dico Westron et Sindarin" means, "I speak Westron and Sindarin."**

 **sorry for having Ginny revealing so many secrets, but I had to get her into the council somehow.**

 **I know it's a bit early but do you want Ginny to save Boromir or to get carried off by the orcs and meet back up with the fellowship when Gandalf returns, or she can be knocked out during the fight and not be able to save Boromir but stay with the fellowship?**

 **Tell what you think. Bye**

 **-M.H.**


	4. The End of the Begining

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings, both stories go to their respective owners!**

 **Thank you for views and reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **Remember to send more please.**

"Westron/ Common Tongue"

"spell-work"

" _Elvish"_

 _Thoughts_

o-o

"Help, he is injured. He needs my father! Please, hurry get Lord Elrond!" Arwen was shouting at the unfortunate elf closest to her while others took the small figure off of the horse and carried it towards the halls of healing. Ginny went after them slightly curious but not so anxious as to run. When she got there she found Elrond standing near the head of a bed, Arwen across from him whispering soothing elvish to the convulsing patient. Said patient was small enough to be a child but as Ginny looked closer she saw that its facial structure was that of a man's, a dwarf? But dwarfs were bearded in this realm and did not have huge hairy feet.

She could practically feel waves of tenseness rolling off of Elrond at her spot just inside the doorway. Because she was speaking so quietly Ginny was only able to pick up on few of the melodic words coming from Arwen's mouth, "Stay... us. Come... light." But she could fill in the missing ones. _L_ _ight, a silvery ethereal light, alive, like an animal. An animal of light? Like a patronus. A patronus... if I made one would it help?_ _But what if someone saw me do it?_ Part of her brain asked, the other part of her brain, the part that Harry's hero-complex had been rubbing off on was telling her, _the heck with it, he needs help._ And she complied.

Ginny tried to think of her happiest memory, her mind pictured her sitting on Harry's lap with her friend's all around her conversing happily, that was over two years ago _, no over two million years ago_ , she corrected herself, but she thought it none-the-less. But it wasn't enough. When she murmured, "Expecto Patronum," only a silver whisper of light came from her wand that, though it did calm the mind a bit, did not offer the sense of security and hope that it should have. The thin trail of light snaked around the bed before disappearing along with the effects. But that small bit of happiness was enough to get Elrond focused again. His hands started to glow and that gave Arwen more hope as she was now speaking the elvish words with renewed fervor.

She could not see more because an apprentice healer saw her and ushered her out saying Lord Elrond needed to focus.

Ginny felt something stirring in her mind.

She tried to take her mind off of everything by going about her daily schedule, now she was in the library again. But the books she tried to read only brought memories she was beginning to forget. _It isn't a very different kind of book so how is this different? How is it making my terrible memories resurface?_ She was unconsciously finding all the similarities between her world and this one. Ginny thought back to the only abnormal thing that happened that day: the injured hobbit.

Her memories of the war had faded into something more like a dream, with time and Ginny's own desire not to believe it, they became just little nightmares and not part of her life. She gave up her memories, figuratively, to try and live a domestic life where undesirable things don't just pop up, like a hobbit. She liked the idea of a hobbit's lifestyle now, the very opposite of her at Hogwarts being rowdy and desiring adventure and trying to prove herself.

The injured hobbit must have cracked the shell around her memories that was a false sense of peace, and forced her mind to recognize the fact that those things did, in fact, happen and it was not just her imagination. The world was not a place where nothing happens, but a place where everything bad happens and people could only fool themselves into thinking that nothing was going on and that the world was a peaceful place.

Ginny was sitting there contemplating the things she just rediscovered, she didn't notice the wet film covering her eyes until she blinked and tears spilled down her cheeks. She didn't even want to stop them, it was useless. If she tried to wipe them away then more would only take their place.

She sat there crying at reality cruelly coming back to her. She sat there for a while until the sky grew dark and the stars started twinkling into existence. She had missed dinner but she didn't care, only going up to her room and falling onto the bed all strength gone from her being, and going into a fitful sleep.

o-.

A couple days later, Ginny was on the training grounds practicing when an elleth came up and told her that Lord Elrond wished to speak with her.

Ginny made her way to Lord Elrond's study and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Sounded through the door so she walked in.

"You have something to speak with me about?" She asked the elf,

"Yes Lady Ginevra, you are aware of the hobbit in the halls of healing?"

Ginny frowned slightly at his use of her full name and the title before it, even after all this time she wasn't accustomed to it, "Yes." She said simply, "Is there a problem with him?"

"No, he is fine now, but he came here with a very powerful object." His tone serious,

"Alright, what does this have to do with me?" She questioned.

"I am holding a council to decide the fate of the Ring, and I would like you to join."

Ginny though for a moment, _is he asking, but more like telling, me to help with the fate of the world here? That was Harry, Hermione and Ron's job. But they do need some help, and they've been nice to me asking for nothing in return_ _._ At that moment she knew that there was no fighting it, her sense of duty and dept was too strong. She decided to help them, at least it would be better than wasting her life away and if her life was in danger, well, it wasn't really in danger thanks to that stupid spell. Stupid Harry, because of what he did she couldn't see him ever again. She noticed that a wet film was covering her eyes and quickly blinked it away. _Stay focused_ … He mentioned a Ring… "The hobbit came with the One Ring?"

"Yes, and there will be a council, that is why all the guests have arrived." _Oh so that's why the_ _y're_ _here_ , she had seen a group of dwarfs, different elves, as well as a few men in Rivendell. She could have written off the elves and maybe the men as just refreshing themselves from a hard journey then would soon be on their way, but she heard that elves and dwarfs had an ancient feud and that both of them had a sense of pride to rival that of the Malfoys. "Will you join the council?" He repeated.

Ginny sighed, "Sure, why not."

Elrond seemed pleased, "Thank you, we will tell you when it is time. That will be all." He said and dismissed her.

Since the small conversation with Lord Elrond took up the remaining time for her sword practice she made her way to lunch but wasn't that hungry so she took a pear and started munching on it as she made her way to the gardens. Ginny sat at a curved stone bench surrounded by flowerbeds finishing her fruit and letting her mind wander from thought to thought.

So caught up in her musings she did not notice someone sitting down by her until she heard him ask, "Beggin' your pardon miss, but I haven't seen you around here what's your name?"

Ginny blinked away her surprise and confusion and inspected the person in front of her, he was small under chest height even to her small person, with big hairy feet _He is a hobbit_ , but not the same one as earlier, this one had strawberry-blonde hair, and a rounder stature instead of dark hair. She answered him, "I'm... Ginevra," she still hated it, "And you are?"

The hobbit looked a little abashed and introduced himself, "My name's Sam, Samwise Gamgee." He said with a little bow. There was an akward silence, then, "So, do you like the plants here?"

I raised an eyebrow at his attempt to make small talk, "Yes, they are quite lovely."

"Yes, these are the prettiest flowers I've ever seen, lot of em' I've never even seen before an' I'm a gardener."

"You are a gardener?"

"Yes, I take care of Mr. Frodo's garden. I only wish I could have taken care of him better" He said guiltily.

"Frodo, the injured hobbit?"

"Yeah," He said glumly, "I hope he's alright."

"He is," Ginny said, "Lord Elrond said that he was fine now. My guess is that he will wake up soon from sleeping off any excess sickness"

"Oh, that's great" he said, relief clear on his face. "Well on to brighter thoughts, you are not an elf, why are you here?"

 _Brighter thoughts, yea_ _h_ _right_. But she kept that to herself and tried to come up with something not to dark or that would give away her secret, "Er... I was called to the council." She explained, it wasn't really the reason that she was here but it worked.

"Council? What council?" The hobbit asked.

Ginny raised her eyebrows _he was of Mr. Baggins' company but he was not invited?_ "Lord Elrond is holding a council to decide the fate of the little trinket that Mr. Baggins brought." She said to him.

He looked panicked, "How d'you know about the Ring?" He said, slightly suspicious,

"Relax, Lord Elrond told me. And I doubt that anyone would be able to hurt you here" She replied. This hobbit is too much like Ron.

Just then an elf approached and told of 'Master Baggins' awakening, and Sam sped off faster than a child told of candy, Ginny following the small figure with her eyes somewhat amused.

With Frodo awake, the council won't be long after, and Ginny had a horrible feeling about it.

 **There another chapter, though short, is done. I would have uploaded eirlier if my computer let me.**

 **Now we know that I need to do a lot more forward planning, also meaning that nothing is set in stone. Send me any twists or scenes that you really want and I will do my best. Also going back to the pairing, I said that it was Ginny X Legolas but I can also keep her single or _maybe_ make an OC elf.**

 **Another apology, sorry it took so long for such a short chapter, but now that I'm to the main story I might upload faster.**

 **See ya!**

 **-M.H.**


	5. The Council

**I do not own Harry Potter or The Lord of the Rings, both stories go to their respective owners!**

 **Thank you for views and reviews, follows and favorites.**

 **Remember to send more please.**

"Westron/ Common Tongue"

"spell-work"

" _Elvish"_

 _Thoughts_

o-o

"Strangers from distant lands, friends of old, you have come to answer the threat of Mordor. Middle Earth stands on the brink of destruction, none can escape it, you will unite or you will fall. Each race is bound to this fate, this one doom. Bring forth the Ring, Frodo." Lord Elrond said as he finished his speech. Frodo did as he was told and set a seemingly harmless golden band on the pedestal.

The courtyard was quiet until, "In a dream," A voice spoke making the braking the silence, a man stood up and walked slowly towards the pedestal, he had shoulder length reddish hair and a small beard, "I saw the eastern sky grow dark, but in the west a pale light lingered. A voice was crying, 'Your doom is near at hand, Isildur's bane is found'." He murmured as he reached out to touch it, "Isildur's bane..."

"Boromir!" Elrond cried out as he stood up. At the same time Gandalf got up and started to speak, but his words were like no others, they were dark and so full of power the sky darkened as if a storm had brewed. Ginny cringed, she felt a sting in her magic core, it felt like it was trying to get away from the obvious evil the words contained. Apparently the elves could feel it too because some of them cringed and some just closed their eyes.

Good news though, it seemed to snap Boromir back to reality and he sat back down.

"Never before has any voice uttered the words of that tongue here in Imladris." Elrond said with a slightly reprimanding voice to Galdalf, who shamelessly replied with, "I do not ask your pardon,  
Master Elrond, for the black speech or Mordor may yet be heard in every corner of the West. The Ring is altogether evil" Now speaking to the entire council.

"Ah it is a gift." Boromir stated (falsely), "A gift to the foes of Mordor." _Is this guy crazy, that's like saying, 'Let's use a horcrux against Voldemort instead of destroying it, cause that will totally work.'_ , "Why not use this ring. Long has my father, the steward of Gondor, kept the forces of Mordor at bay. By the blood of our people are your lands kept safe. Give Gondor the weapon of the enemy, let us use it against him!" _Well, he could convince the ministry of magic on this, but then, pretty much any one could, as long as their not a muggle-born, blood-traitor, or Harry, or most Gryffindors or- anyone with messed up views could convince the ministry_. "You cannot wield it, non of us can" A man with shoulder length dark hair, and a blue-gray tunic said to Boromir, breaking Ginny out of her thoughts. "The One Ring answers to Souron alone, it has no other master."

"And what would a ranger know of this matter?"

A blond elf stood up gracefully and said, "This is no mere ranger. He is Aragorn, son of Arathorn, you owe him your allegiance."

Heads turned to Aragorn mostly in surprise, "Aragorn?" Boromir repeated, "This is Isildur's heir?"

"And heir to the throne of Gondor." Said the elf.

" _Sit down Legolas_ " Aragorn said, slightly annoyed

Boromir looked at Legolas, "Gondor has no king." And back at Aragorn, "Gondor needs no king." Then he sat down, glaring at Aragorn.

Gandalf rose, "Aragorn is right, we cannot use it."

Elrond stood, "You have only one choice." He said, eyes flickering around the circle of people, "The Ring must be destroyed. Ginny looked back at Boromir to find him looking slightly dejected and at Frodo who looked at the Ring with fear clear in his eyes and posture.

"What are we waiting for?" a dwarf stood up raised his axe and brought it down onto the Ring. In a flash, the dwarf was on the ground, his axe shattered around him and the Ring perfectly unharmed.

"The Ring cannot be destroyed, Gimli, son of Gloin, by any craft we here posses," Elrond said with a little amusement, "The Ring was made in the fires of Mt. Doom and only there can it be unmade. It must be taken deep into Mordor and cast into the fiery chasm form whence it came." He locked eyes with every person in the courtyard. "One of you must do this."

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir said taking his hand from his head and forming it into a rough circle, "It's black gates are guarded by more than just orcs. There is evil there that does not sleep, the great eye is ever watchful. 'Tis a barren wasteland riddled with fire, ash, and dust. The very air you breath is a poisonous fume. Not with ten-thousand men could you do this, it is folly."

The blond elf dubbed Legolas stood angrily, "Have you heard nothing Lord Elrond just said? The Ring must be destroyed!"

"And I suppose you think your the one to do it!" The Dwarf called Gimli, son of Gloin said suspiciously.

"And if we fail, what then? What happens when Souron takes back what is his?!" Boromir questioned.

Gimli jumped up, "I will be dead before I see the Ring in the hands of an elf!"

Suddenly everyone but Elrond, the one called Aragorn, Frodo, Gandalf, and Ginny started arguing. But when Ginny heard Gimli exclaim, "Never trust an elf!" She couldn't take the racism. She jumped up and yelled at him shrilly, "It doesn't matter what race he is! This prejudice will get us nowhere?" He looked shocked, not expecting her to be there for more than show, but didn't back down, "This is none of your concern, woman!"

Ginny didn't back down either, if anything, the 'woman' comment made her more angry, "It is my concern if the fate of the world rests of this bloody council, which, at the moment, is getting nowhere!"

"But why should we trust them?! Nothin' but liars who think there better than everyone else!"

The elves got more enraged by this but Ginny just shouted back, "And how many have you met?!" He opened his mouth but She cut him off, "Not on official buisness?"

Gimli's face turned red, "Enough to know that there no good!"

"What if that's what they think about you dwarves?!"

Before Gimli could respond they heard a small voice cry out, "I will take it! I will take the Ring to Mordor, though, I do not know the way." Everyone turned to look at Frodo who looked back slightly intimidated.

Gandalf moved to Frodo's side saying, "I will help you bear this burdan, Frodo Baggins, as long as it is yours to bear."

Aragorn stood up and joined them, "If by my life or death I can protect you, I will. You have my sword."

Legolas came next, "And you have my bow."

"And my axe!" exclaimed Gimli

"You carry the fate of us all little one." Boromir said heavily, "If this is indeed the will of the council, then Gondor will see it done."

Ginny stepped up with resolve, "I needed a purpose in this place, will you let it be to help you?" At his incline of head she stood behind him with the others. "Heh!" Came a voice from the bushes. Sam ran up and stood beside Frodo, "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"No indeed," Said Elrond, "It is hardly possible to separate you, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not." Sam had the decency to look abashed, though no one noticed that Ginny was a little pink since it was technically her fault that Sam was there in the first place.

Merry and Pippin ran out from behind two pillars, making Elrond's eyebrows furrow to odd angles, "Oi, we're coming too!" Merry exclaimed, "You'd have to send us home tied in a sack to stop us."

"Anyway" Pippin continued, "you need people of intelligence on this sort of mission, quest, thing."

Merry looked at him strangely, "Well that rules you Pip." Pippin was nodding along till he realized what his friend said. By this time, Ginny was shaking with laughter, but now she couldn't hold it, she let out a snort and Pippin turned and pouted at her.

"Ten companions, so be it. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond stated as epically as he could.

"Great," Pippin exclaimed, "Where are we going?" And Ginny burst into giggles.

o-o

 **Done! Ya, it's short but I'm lazy and high school is to hard, there is no other excuse.**

 **I'm thinking of doing another story as well, I have 4 in mind: 2 are OC's in middle earth, one is OC in Potter universe, and the last is a Percy Jackson and Harry Potter crossover. Tell me what you want and I'll try doing it.**

 **Please remember to review.**

 **-M.H**


End file.
